


Segundo encontro

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Encontro [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Semanayoibr, Slice of Life, UA, Yaoi, YoIbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Após começar a fazer fisioterapia, e conseguir se virar sem a necessidade de usar as muletas, o japonês finalmente se convida para fazer o tão aguardado Katsudon para seu vizinho escritor. Um novo encontro, e mais um capítulo no livro da vida dos dois!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Encontro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867198
Kudos: 1





	Segundo encontro

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic participando da 1ª Semana YOI Brasil
> 
> Tema para o dia 06/08 Katsudon
> 
> Fanfic pode ser considerada uma continuação de minha outra fanfic Primeiro encontro (série Encontro)
> 
> Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.

Estava nervoso! Sim, definitivamente estava tendo uma crise de nervos, e juntamente, vindo a galope como a primeira, chegava sua ansiedade, elevando mais ainda o grau de tensão.

_“Perfeito, Katsuki Yuuri! Porque deixou para a última hora a compra de todos os ingredientes?”_ – pensou começando a se irritar. Coçando a cabeça, mirou o outro lado das tantas prateleiras.

Lhe faltava apenas um ingrediente, e estava se chateando. Deveria ter ido naquele empório de importados, mas achara que encontraria tudo no mercado! Errara, e errara feio!

Bem, sua última opção, seria ir perguntar para um dos repositores do lugar. Assim sendo, localizou um jovenzinho, e perguntou pelo que almejava. Viu quando este ao pedir que o aguardasse, se dirigiu ao estoque, e de lá em pouco tempo voltou, trazendo a garrafinha de Mirin.

Agradecendo, saiu pelos corredores seguindo direto para o caixa.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente estacionou seu carro na garagem, e pegou as várias sacolas, riu divertido, ao sentir Makkachin pular ao seu lado, e apoiando as patas dianteiras na lataria do automóvel, tentou lambe-lo como forma de cumprimenta-lo.

\- Oh! Olá, Makka! – Yuuri saudou o cão ao acariciar o mesmo entre as orelhas, e receber em troca muitas lambidas no rosto.

\- Será que eu mereço o mesmo tratamento?

Virando-se lentamente, o piloto de stock car sorriu divertido. Adorava o bom humor de seu vizinho, e desde o último encontro desejava ser estreitado por ele mais uma vez! Sentir os lábios macios sobre os seus, o calor do corpo, é o perfume que lhe inebriava os sentidos. Todavia devido as agendas de ambos (mais a do piloto), e por Yuuri ser muito discreto, evitavam qualquer tipo de situação que pudesse constranger a ambos, e um bendito novo encontro nunca saia dos intentos.

\- Não sei... achei que só Makkachin merecesse um afago entre as orelhas! – gracejou o moreno entrando na brincadeira do platinado. – Mas se quiser, posso fazer o mesmo por você! - e riu divertido ao elevar as mãos tentando coçar atrás das orelhas do russo.

Sorrindo de lado, o escritor o puxou para seus braços, rodeando a cintura esguia. As respirações se misturando quando o mais alto encurtou a distância entre eles, e um beijo calmo carregado de saudades se dera início.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior do piloto, Viktor foi liberando aos poucos, deslizando os dentes sob a pele aveludada para provocar mais ainda seu par.

\- Saudades! – sussurrou Nikiforov ao soltar o japonês.

Durante as semanas as quais não conseguiram se ver, haviam abusado das mensagens, e a última vez que se falaram para combinarem tudo, fizeram uma vídeo chamada, mas contato mesmo, havia ficado a desejar. Ainda mais com Yuuri fazendo fisioterapia, e começando treinamentos físicos para recuperar sua forma, a qual não havia mudado muito.

\- Também senti sua falta! – respondeu Yuuri ao sentir as bochechas esquentarem.

Dando uma piscadela para o moreno, o platinado pegou todas as sacolas que se encontravam no porta malas, e sem nada dizer, foi saindo.

\- Ei! Deixe uma para eu levar! – exigiu Yuuri. O japonês não estava acostumado com tamanha cena de cavalheirismo.

\- Não, você já se esforçou indo ao mercado sozinho, agora nada mais que justo eu levar tudo, pois você ainda irá cozinhar e ficar, creio eu, um bom tempo em pé! Então, sem negociação! – Viktor respondeu ao já começar a atravessar a rua.

Resignado, Katsuki fechou seu carro, deslizou a porta da garagem, e tendo Makkachin ao seu lado, atravessou a rua, e assim que entrou na casa do outro lado da rua, foi fechando tudo como tinha o costume de fazer, e em poucos minutos estava parando ao lado do russo, que já havia colocado tudo o que estava nas sacolas, sob a bancada.

\- Você vai precisar de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o dono da casa.

\- Não, eu creio que não! – Yuuri respondeu pensativo, ao olhar ao seu redor.

\- Quer ajuda? – ofereceu Viktor um tanto esperançoso. Ele queria poder ficar ao lado do moreno, mas talvez quem sabe, não tivesse nada que pudesse fazer.

\- Bem... – mirando com um sorriso divertido, Yuuri prosseguiu. – Não, hoje eu serei o mestre cuca, e você pode se sentar naquele cantinho. – o moreno imitou o que seu anfitrião havia lhe dito quando fora lhe preparar aquele prato delicioso.

\- Você não se esqueceu, não é? – Viktor perguntou meio envergonhado.

\- E como poderia? – Katsuki respondeu com outra pergunta. – Você leva muito jeito na cozinha, e o Pelmeni ficou divino! – sorrindo, mirou-o com interesse.

Viktor tinha as bochechas rosadas, e mordiscava o lábio inferior em um tique nervoso.

\- Mas hoje – continuou Yuuri ao ver que o russo havia ficado, talvez, quem sabe, sem palavras, ou até mesmo surpreso -, hoje quero lhe mostrar que também posso ser muito bom cozinhando! – riu-se, sendo acompanhado pelo escritor.

\- Então, surpreenda-me! – Viktor pediu ao dar-lhe uma piscadela descaradamente sexy e provocativa. O que ele não sabia, é que o nipônico era muito competitivo, e por mais que aquilo fosse apenas um encontro saudável, o piloto, sentia ganas de mostrar que podia ser o bom. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, o nipônico começou a separar os ingredientes, deixando-os um a um na bancada.

Pegando o invólucro que continha os bonitos pedaços de filé de lombo, Yuuri fez vários cortes na carne, para que esse quando fosse fritar, não chegasse a enrolar. Volvendo a cabeça um tanto agitado, o piloto abriu a primeira gaveta a sua esquerda. Com um sorriso satisfeito, pegou o martelo de carne, dando várias batidas sobre os filés, buscando amaciá-los um pouco.

Assim que se deu por satisfeito, o nipônico polvilhou sal e pimenta a gosto em ambos os lados das peças.

Sob os olhares atentos do russo, o japonês continuava o preparo daquele o qual era seu prato preferido.

\- Água no ovo? – curioso o platinado questionou aquele procedimento.

\- Uhum... ajuda no preparo! – Yuuri respondeu sem desviar sua atenção do que fazia, e colocando o mínimo de água.

Curioso, Nikiforov não parecia querer perder nada do que o moreno estava fazendo. Se aproximando um pouco, parou do lado contrário da bancada, e ali se sentou em um dos banquinhos altos que se encontravam dispostos ao redor daquele lado da ‘ilha’.

\- O que é isso? – Viktor perguntou ao indicar o prato com algo com aparência terrosa, um tanto mais grossa, mas que a ele lembrava farinha de rosca.

\- É Panko! – sorriu. – Farinha de Panko! – Yuuri respondeu mirando o escritor com interesse. Ao perceber que este parecia não ter entendido algo, ou mesmo ficado curioso, continuou a falar enquanto empanava os filés naquela farinha. – Diferente da farinha de rosca, Viktor, a de Panko é feita com pão de forma. Ela dá mais crocância no preparo e deixa os empanados mais apetitosos.

\- Ah! Interessante! – Nikiforov se remexeu no banco ao observar a agilidade do piloto também na cozinha.

Reservando o que havia terminado de fazer, o japonês começou a cortar uma cebola, enquanto esperava a água, que já havia colocado no fogo, esquentar para poder preparar o arroz.

\- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? – se ofereceu o escritor mais uma vez.

\- Não, eu tenho tudo sob controle! – cantarolou Katsuki com um sorriso satisfeito.

E realmente, o moreno parecia não se atrapalhar, mesmo estando em uma cozinha que não era a de sua casa.

\- Como está o trabalho de pesquisa para seu livro? – Yuuri perguntou ao finalmente colocar o arroz para cozinhar, e começar a lavar o excesso de louças que já não precisaria mais.

\- Um tanto trabalhoso – começou o russo -, mas por deveras elucidativo e gratificante. – e enquanto falava, deu a volta pela ilha aproximando-se do moreno, o prendendo de encontro a pia ao recostar seu corpo no do mais baixo, e cingir-lhe a cintura.

\- Ah! Viktor! – surpreso Yuuri quase deixou um prato escapar de suas mãos. Sentia falta dos toques do escritor, e não podia deixar que sua timidez o fizesse se tornar um bobo ao não aproveitar as oportunidades.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso! – pediu Viktor ao roçar seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha de seu cativo cozinheiro. Queria o provocar? Sim, claro que queria, e o melhor era sentir como seus corpos pareciam se buscarem como imãs, e se completarem. Regozijou-se ao sentir o nipônico estremecer entre seus braços. Ao perceber que ele não iria parar de lavar as louças, o platinado ponderou. – Me deixa fazer isso, assim você pode se concentrar em nosso jantar! – a voz levemente rouca, baixa. O hálito quente fazendo estragos ao roçar a pele delicada próximo da orelha.

\- Está bem, Vik... – havia começado a responder, mas com um rápido volteio, Yuuri se livrou do corpo maior, e foi ver como estava a panela no fogão.

Sentia-se como um adolescente que não sabia como se comportar na presença da pessoa que estava apaixonado. Mirando a panela no fogão e seu conteúdo, o piloto baixou o fogo, e logo em seguida levou uma das mãos ao peito. Estava sim atraído pelo escritor, e naqueles dias em que apenas trocaram mensagens, o platinado havia conseguido fazer o que muitos tentaram sem sucesso, que fora fazê-lo baixar a guarda. Estava apaixonado por Nikiforov! Um sorriso bobo lhe iluminou o rosto, e mirando o platinado por sobre o ombro, corou violentamente ao se deparar com ele também o observando da mesma forma.

Concentrando-se, Katsuki achou por bem, começar a preparar o molho e terminar com aquilo logo, ou acabariam sem jantar, e em hipótese alguma gostaria de ter de pedir uma pizza!

Ao ir procurar uma panela que se encontrava no guarda louças, Viktor o puxou para si. O maior já havia terminado de lavar o que era preciso, e até mesmo já enxugara e guardara tudo em seus devidos lugares. Yuuri tentara se soltar, mas os braços fortes que cingiam sua cintura pareciam garras.

\- Viktor, desse jeito não terminarei nosso jantar! – protestou o piloto, mas começando a rir por conta de estar sendo alçado um pouco do chão. – Vitya... me coloca no chão! – exigiu em meio ao riso. – Quando você foi cozinhar para mim, eu não te atrapalhei dessa forma! – comentou fazendo um muxoxo.

\- Mas é que eu não resisto... – Viktor mirou-o nos olhos, e sem aviso, tomou os lábios carnudos em um beijo faminto.

Plantando as duas mãos sobre o peitoral do mais alto, Yuuri se soltou ao empurrar o russo para trás.

\- Viktor!!! – Yuuri mirou-o indignado. – Me deixa terminar... – e antes de completar sua frase, riu com gosto ao escutar a barriga do escritor roncar alto. – Vá, temos alguém esfomeado aqui! – riu-se ao afirmar.

\- Visto que estamos famintos – o russo começou -, deixarei que termine! Mas isso não quer dizer que me esqueci que o quero bem pertinho de mim! – fez um muxoxo ao terminar de falar.

\- Makka, leve seu papai para passear! – Yuuri pediu ao poodle, que parecendo entender o que lhe fora dito, começou a latir e pular em volta de seu mestre.

\- Golpe baixo, senhor Katsuki! – ruminou Viktor ao sapecar-lhe um beijo bem próximo aos lábios, e buscar pela guia do animal.

\- Não demore muito, sim! – pediu ao acenar para o dono da casa.

\- Meia hora no máximo! – Viktor informou. Lançando um beijo para o moreno, desceu as escadas ainda ruminando coisas sem nenhum nexo. O que fez o japonês rir mais ainda.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Que cheiro delicioso! – o platinado anunciou sua volta ainda estando no começo das escadas ainda no térreo.

\- Suba, e vá lavar as mãos, Nikiforov! O jantar está servido! – Yuuri praticamente ordenou, e ao terminar de colocar tudo na mesa, sorriu satisfeito.

Quando Viktor finalmente apareceu no sopé das escadas, parou de chofre ao mirar o moreno usando um de seus aventais, e não pode deixar de imaginá-lo usando somente aquela peça! Balançando a cabeça a fim de afastar aqueles pensamentos pecaminosos, correu para o banheiro e se refugiou nele até se acalmar um pouco.

Não era um adolescente, mas desde que vira o piloto de stock car pela primeira vez, não conseguia parar de pensar nele e de desejá-lo.

\- Vitya... não demore! O Katsudon vai esfriar! – Yuuri o chamou ao perceber que estava demorando muito.

\- Desculpe a demora, tive um pequeno problema! – Viktor sustentou o olhar a si direcionado. Se aproximando rapidamente do outro, puxou-lhe a cadeira para que sentasse, e só aí seguiu para o seu lado se acomodando à frente do piloto. – Como disse antes, o cheiro está delicioso!

\- Espero que goste! – Yuuri desviou o olhar para as bonitas tigelas negras pintadas a mão com detalhes de flores de cerejeiras. Um presente sem igual de sua mãe antes de deixar sua terra natal. Ao notar que o russo olhava admirado para os hashis, se adiantou. – Se quiser, coloquei talheres ao... – parou de falar ao notar como seu anfitrião segurava com naturalidade os finos pares daquele objeto que combinava com as bonitas porcelanas, e levava a boca um generoso pedaço do filé de porco empanado.

\- _Vkusno_! (Delicioso!) – Viktor bradou tão logo terminou de experimentar o primeiro bocado. – Yuuri, isso é como algo divino! – comentou eufórico e até mesmo empolgado ao levar mais bocados aos lábios.

\- Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! – Katsuki estava se sentindo realizado. – Quando era mais novo, e até pouco antes de deixar minha casa, minha mãe sempre me preparava Katsudon para comemorarmos meus feitos, minhas vitórias! – sentiu-se envergonhado ante ao olhar cintilante do russo.

\- E estamos comemorando alguma coisa hoje? – Viktor questionou ao maquinar alguma boa ideia, algo que valesse aquela informação.

\- Bem... – Yuuri pareceu emudecer. Pensativo, não sabia o que de fato responder ao homem sentado à sua frente.

\- Hmm... – Nikiforov levou o dedo indicador aos lábios. Maquinava, isso era certo, e com um grande sorriso, proferiu: - Celebraremos nosso segundo encontro! – viu quando o piloto arregalou os olhos. – Isso! – e sem se importar, continuou a comer não ligando que seu convidado parecia desconcertado.

**oOoOoOo**

Acomodados no sofá, o platinado e o moreno assistiam a um filme, o qual nenhum deles fazia questão de prestar muita atenção. Mais uma vez, tinham no meio deles o peludo e carinhoso poodle, que se encontrava esparramado e com a cabeça no colo do nipônico, que lhe acarinhava o pescoço.

Remexendo-se um tanto, Viktor mirou seu convidado, e quando este sorriu para si, lhe ofereceu a mão, esticando o braço sobre o amigo peludo que começava a ressonar. Assim que o moreno depositou sua mão na dele, fechando rapidamente a pegada, acabou induzindo o japonês a se levantar, e o puxando para que sentasse entre suas pernas abertas.

\- Vitya...

\- Não... por favor, não diga nada! – pediu ao espalhar vários beijos na base do pescoço, nuca e canto do rosto de Yuuri. – Fica aqui comigo! – pediu descaradamente.

\- Mas eu preciso ir, e é só atravessar a... – parou de falar, pois um gemido de deleite o fez levar as mãos aos lábios. Viktor o havia mordido na base do pescoço com o ombro.

\- Você sabe que te quero! – Viktor ronronou. – Que nós dois nos queremos muito...

Voltando um pouco o corpo para poder mirar o russo nos olhos, Katsuki balançou a cabeça ao mordiscar o próprio lábio inferior.

\- Muito rápido, Vitenka! Muito rápido, mas como dizemos na Stock Car, a via é muito curta, e só vivemos uma vez! – e sem mais, virou mais o corpo, passando suas pernas uma de cada lado das do escritor, e o beijou ardorosamente.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e explicações:
> 
> Para quem não sabe, a receita de Kasudon pode ser encontrada em vários sites. Pode ser usado filé de lombo, costela ou até mesmo bisteca de porco. Encontrei uma no site do Japão em Foco (gosto muito desse site!).
> 
> Mirin: é um condimento essencial da culinária japonesa, que tem uma consistência de 40 a 50% de açúcar. É um tipo de vinho de arroz, semelhante ao saquê, porém com um teor alcoólico mais baixo - 14%, em vez dos 20% típicos da célebre bebida. Existem três tipos gerais de mirin; o primeiro é o hon mirin (lit. "mirin verdadeiro") que contém álcool; o shio mirin, que contém álcool e 1,5% de sal, para escapar dos impostos cobrados sobre o álcool, e o shin mirin (lit. "mirin novo"), ou mirin-fu chomiryo (lit. "tempero à la mirin), que contém menos de 1% de álcool embora conserve o mesmo sabor.  
> Durante o período Edo, o mirin era consumido como um saquê doce. O otoso, bebido tradicionalmente no Shōgatsu, o Ano Novo japonês, pode ser feito ao se embeber uma mistura de especiarias no mirin.[7]  
> No estilo de Kansai, o mirin é fervido brevemente antes de ser usado, para que um pouco de seu álcool evapore, enquanto no estilo regional de Kanto ele é usado sem qualquer forma de tratamento. O mirin fervido é chamado de nikiri mirin, literalmente "mirin inteiramente fervido." O mirin é utilizado para acrescentar um tom mais claro ao peixe grelhado ou para anular seu odor característico. Uma pequena quantidade de mirin frequentemente é usada no lugar de açúcar e molho de soja; seu sabor é muito forte, no entanto, e é sempre usado com parcimônia. Pode ser usado como acompanhamento para sushis, e no molho teriyaki.  
> Na culinária japonesa, o mirin é conhecido por suas oito virtudes que o transformam em um item multiuso e indispensável na despensa: doçura, brilho, umami, cor, firmeza, aroma, harmonização de sabores, além de servir como neutralizador de odores.  
> Fonte: https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirin  
> Panko: A diferença é que a farinha panko, por conter flocos maiores e mais textura, confere muito mais crocância às receitas, seja frango empanado, seja bife à milanesa, farofa, entre outras.  
> A farinha de panko é muito utilizada pela culinária oriental no preparo de camarões empanados e de sushi roll. Por isso, pode ser facilmente encontrada em bons fornecedores.  
> É muito fácil preparar a farinha de panko em casa, e o único ingrediente necessário é o pão de forma. O diferencial é o processo!  
> Retire as cascas das fatias e pique os pães em pedaços menores. Em seguida, é só colocar no processador ou liquidificador e acionar a função pulsar. A ideia é deixar pedaços um pouco maiores, ou seja, não processar os pães até obter uma farinha fina como a de rosca.  
> Em seguida, é só espalhar a farinha de panko em uma assadeira e levar a fogo baixo por 30 minutos. Quando forem completados os primeiros 15 minutos de forno, retire a assadeira e mexa a farinha, para que ela asse por completo e não corra risco de queimar.  
> Após os 30 minutos, está pronta a sua farinha de panko, e você já pode usá-la em diferentes receitas, sempre para conferir mais textura e sabor aos pratos.
> 
> Fonte: https://blog.novasafra.com.br/2018/08/02/farinha-de-panko-o-que-e-e-como-utilizar-nas-receitas/
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Coelha ouvindo Seven o’clock do Pearl Jam, e mesmo com sono lutando para arrumar a nova fanfic para ir ao ar.*
> 
> Kardia: Theka, Coelha... *a voz rouca, baixa e sem os rompantes de raiva*
> 
> Hein? Oiii? *mirando o escorpiano, imaginando que está tendo uma alucinação* Tá doente, Kardia?
> 
> Kardia: Não, eu não estou doente, sua malcriada! *olhando para o aquariano parado próximo da porta do quarto* Tá vendo, é ela que começa!
> 
> *revirando os olhos* Mereço!
> 
> Kardia: Não, eu que mereço, é isso que ganho em vir até aqui para ver se precisa de ajuda! Sofre sozinha, sua pestinha! *saindo e levando o francês a reboque* Eu falei que ela não iria gostar, Gelo!
> 
> Como pragueja, parece velho senil! Aff...
> 
> Bem, minha gente! Obrigado por quem até aqui chegou! Agradeço seu carinho, e se deixar seu comentário, não sabe como irá aquecer o coração dessa pula-pula!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, e até meu próximo surto!  
> Beijos  
> Theka


End file.
